Their Reign Begins
by gbkgreenleaf
Summary: The tale of the Pevensies' first adventures as rulers of Narnia. Set a few months after their coronation.
1. So Far

Disclaimer: Me own nothing. You no sue. There's also the slight problem of me having a total life savings of about five bucks.

Author's note: This fic takes place a few months after the Pevensies are crowned. I wrote this after seeing the new movie and **loving **it.

Queen Lucy awoke to early birds singing outside her window. She sat up slowly, running her fingers slowly through her cropped hair. She flung off the sheets and slipped into her light sandals, padding over to the wardrobe in the corner of her room. There she paused, smiling at the similarity to the wardrobe that had brought her to Narnia. But the carvings on this wardrobe were distinctly Narnian, with fauns and wood nymphs dancing along the curve of the dark red wood. Lucy opened the door and admired the gowns that hung there, each one handmade by the many followers of the Crowned Four. The youngest Queen donned a powder blue dress embroidered with golden flowers. Then she settled her delicate crown on her head and trotted down the spiral stairs.

Queen Susan met Lucy in the carpeted hallway. The two queens walked quietly to one of the balconies that jutted out of the smooth outer wall of Castle Cair Paravel. The girls were bathed in a soft light as they turned to the deep blue of the ocean. A balmy sea breeze lifted their hair from their faces and rustled their skirts about their ankles. Together they watched the golden sun rise in the east, chasing the rosy fingers of dawn across the brightening sky. Susan put her arm around her younger sister's shoulders and hugged her as the morning chill caused them both to shiver slightly.

"I wonder if that's the same sun as the one back in England," whispered Lucy, watching a gull winging its way south. Susan shrugged, inwardly asking the same question. They were so far from home, she thought as the Narnian sun hovered above the shimmering Narnian sea. So far from home.

Finally Susan took Lucy's hand and led her back inside. They wandered down a spiral staircase to the dining hall. King Edmund was already present. He was seated at a small breakfast table at the far end of the room. Lucy sat next to him, buttering a slice of toast. "Where's Peter?" she asked as Susan sat also.

"He just got word that the ambassador from Archenland will be arriving soon," answered Edmund, straightening his dark green tunic. "He's making preparations for him."

"Archenland is the country in the Southern mountains, right?" said Susan, fingering the hem of her napkin. She had spent hours poring over maps of Narnia and the surrounding nations.

"Yeah, and Peter thinks we might have a chance for an alliance," Edmund answered. "We're also getting the ambassador from Calormen, which is even farther south. But they've got a bigger empire and aren't as interested. Tumnus says that we should watcj out for them."

"I'm sure Peter and the others will be able to make some kind of peace," said Susan patiently, helping herself to a hard-boiled egg. Edmund let out a small disbelieving sound but otherwise was silent. He had distinctly quieted since his coronation, turning more thoughtful and less contrary. The two girls appreciated the change, as did Peter.

A Faun clothed in royal livery trotted up to the door. "Milord and ladies," he said, "Ambassadors Bor and Borin of Archenland have arrived. The High King requests your presence in the throne room."

The three quickly rose from the table. Edmund straightened his dark green tunic as he stepped out the door, his sisters following in his wake.


	2. Ambassadors of Archenland

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing. I'm just a poor seventh grader, so don't sue me.

Author's Note: I must apologize for any mistakes made in the last chapter. I'm afraid I don't have a calling in the editing career.

Ambassador Borin of Archenland looked up as he passed through the mighty gates of Cair Paravel, admiring the beautiful architecture. His faithful Mabel sagged slightly under his considerable weight, but the little mare still plodded bravely on. Borin's brother, Bor, rode beside him on a sturdy mountain pony. The two brothers had traveled for many days from their stronghold of Anvard to hold conference with the new kings and queens of Narnia. A Well-Woman met them and curtsied, the sun glinting off her fluid, translucent body. A couple of Fauns took their horses as the Naiad led them through the castle's halls to the pillared throne room.

Bor and Borin felt no little apprehension as they approached the raised dais that held four empty thrones. The ambassadors had heard many tales of the military prowess of the four monarchs and how they had destroyed an evil sorceress. Their lord, King Lune, had said that an alliance with such a fruitful land would be quite beneficial. Bor and Borin intended to follow his orders to the letter, but that did not erase their uncertainty.

A Faun herald pranced in through a small side door. The ambassadors were only a little surprised to see the creature, having already witnessed many other Narnians on their journey. The Faun puffed up his narrow chest importantly, announcing, "King Peter Wolfs-bane the Magnificent, High King over all Kings in Narnia, Lord of Cair Paravel, Emperor of the Lone Islands, and Knight of the Order of the Lion."

The Archenlanders' heads snapped forward to see a tall young man enter through a door beside the thrones. At first they mistook him for another herald, but then they saw the golden crown settled on his dark blond head. High King Peter bowed slightly in respect to them. Bor was the first to get over his shock and bowed low. Borin did so with more difficulty, as he was the pudgier of the two. Once Peter was seated, the Faun proclaimed, "King Edmund the Just, Duke of Lantern Waste and Count of the Western Marsh, Knight of the Order of the Table."

Another boy clothed in forest green sat on the second throne. His crown gleamed even brighter than that of the High King because his hair was darker in contrast. The ambassadors saw natural mischief tempered with wisdom in his hazel eyes and got a sense of why he was called the Just. After a courtly nod to Edmund the Faun declared, "Queen Susan the Gentle, Duchess of the Northern Hills and Countess of the Great Western Riverlands, Lady of the Order of the Table."

An older girl stepped in and slid gracefully onto the third throne with a sigh of silken skirts. Her black hair was braided and twined around the silver circlet she wore, making it more a part of her than a decoration. She smiled kindly at the ambassadors and they bowed even lower, their jeweled caps falling over their eyes. The Faun bowed also before trilling, "Queen Lucy the Valiant, Duchess of the Eastern Shores and Countess of the Northern Meadowlands, Lady of the Order of the Lion."

Bor and Borin got their biggest surprise yet as Queen Lucy trotted in and settled into the last throne. She was barely more than a child in their eyes, with an innocent face and cropped mahogany hair that gave her the look of an infant angel. But from the small knife that hung from her sash they knew that she had earned her title as the Valiant.

"My lord Ambassadors," said King Peter, "your master, King Lune of Archenland, honors us with your presence. My kin and I are willing to listen to any terms of peace and alliance that you wish to offer us."

Borin answered, "King Lune of Archenland sends his greetings to the new rulers of Narnia and extends a hand of friendship to your Majesties. We have the official letter addressed to you and wish to review it to negotiate terms."

Peter rose and gestured to a door leading off from the throne room. The ambassadors and the four kings and queens entered a small conference chamber with dark wood paneling and warm scarlet carpet. Bor took a sheaf of parchment from his traveling bag and spread it out on the mahogany table in the center of the room. "Here is the main path up to the stronghold of Anvard," he explained, pointing at a map with a quill pen. "However, my lord believes that it will be unsuitable for trade, especially during rain season. It is steep, rocky, and unpaved."

"What about this area here?" King Edmund said, running his finger down a small valley. "We've had some flying beasts scout out the terrain. It is reasonably level and a good place for a solid road. If we pool our resources we might be able to build it before next harvest."

Having neither expertise nor much interest, Lucy slowly wandered away from the table as the others discussed facts and figures for building. She sat in a plush velvet window seat and gazed out onto the white flagged stone street below. There she saw a small brightly colored caravan moving toward the castle. "Peter," she called, "there's someone on the road."

Peter rose with a bow to the ambassadors. He glanced out the window and said in surprise, "It's the ambassador from Calormen. He shouldn't have been here until tomorrow." He turned to Bor and Borin. "I apologize for the inconvenience. By your leave, I will have you escorted to your quarters."

Borin nodded as a Dryad entered and held the door open. Bor gathered up the parchment and set off after the Dryad with his brother. Peter and his brother and sisters left the room to make last-minute preparations for the unexpected visitor.


	3. Ambassador of Calormen

Disclaimer: I own nothing except for the ambassadors and my main OC, Elenie.

Jazkar Tarkaan of Calormen looked up coldly at the gleaming castle walls. He was a tall, slender man with quick dark eyes and very thin, highly arched black brows. Gold bracelets gleamed at his wrists and rubies winked at his earlobes as he turned to glare at the troop of slaves he had brought to attend him. The gates of Cair Paravel creaked open slowly, revealing a group of Faun grooms that took the Tarkaan's pitch black warhorse to the stables. Jazkar motioned for his group to follow as a Naiad guide led them up the steps and down a corridor to the throne room.

The ambassador strutted arrogantly into the cavernous hall. A crier went before him, announcing, "His lordship, Ambassador Jazkar Tarkaan of the glorious empire of Calormen, sent to the White Barbarian Kings of Narnia by the almighty, the august, the eminent Tisroc, may he live forever."

The four kings and queens looked down from their seats. "My lord, your Tisroc honors us with your presence. However, we did not expect you until tomorrow," said King Peter, casting an askance look over the small gathering behind Jazkar. "We also did not expect so many visitors."

Jazkar waved a hand glittering with rings over the group. "My attendants," he explained carelessly. "You can rest assured that they will not need any accommodation beyond what you offer your own servants."

Peter eyes hardened as he met the ambassador's eyes. "My people," he said quietly, "have finer accommodations then their masters. Your charges will receive the same."

"As my lord wishes," said Jazkar silkily. Then he added, "Because of the lateness of the hour, I believe it prudent to retire at this time. As a great poet once said, 'when one is weary in body, one is weary in mind.'"

"Quite wise," answered Peter. He nodded to a Dryad who curtsied to the Tarkaan as he rose to follow. Once they had left the room Edmund said, "Where should we put the others? There's probably enough room in the tower quarters."

Peter voiced his assent and stepped up to Jazkar's troop, numbering about a dozen in all. They shied away, unused to being addressed by a noble, much less the High King. "The Queens will escort you to your rooms," he said kindly. "For their chambers are in the same area."

The servants nodded nervously as Susan and Lucy stepped down from their thrones. "You might as well tell us your names," Susan told them, "so we know what to call you by." Each person came forward and said their name. Each face was dark and each name was Calormene. "Is that all of you?" asked Lucy, smiling at each in turn.

"No, Milady," a small voice said. From behind the rest slipped a young girl about a year younger than Lucy. Her skin was fair, as smooth and fine as an eggshell. Clouds of white blond hair drifted down the back of her ragged dress as her sky blue eyes looked upward as the queens. "My name is Elenie," she said. "I polish my lord's jewels."

Lucy took the girl's hand and gestured for everyone to follow them. "If you want I'll put you in a room next to mine," the young queen told her charge. "And please call me Lucy."

A shadow of a smile pulled at Elenie's lips as she said, "I would like that, Lucy." Lucy beamed at her as she led her up a winding staircase to the tower rooms. Susan brought everyone else to different chambers as Lucy opened the door next to hers. Elenie wandered in slowly, gazing around with wide eyes. "It's all to good for me," she said, touching the soft quilt on the feather bed. "My master doesn't give me much."

Her hands flew to cover her mouth as Lucy looked on her with pity. "That's not what I meant," she whispered. "My lord is—alright—to me."

"Tell me, Elenie," said Lucy. "Where are you from?"

"My lord purchased me in the city of Tashbaan," answered the girl bravely. "I was four years old. I don't remember much before that."

"What about parents? Any family?"

Elenie shook her head, looking down at the patterned rug. Lucy stood silently in the doorway for a moment before bidding her good night and going into her own room to think.


	4. Borin's Tale

Disclaimer: The usual, people.

High King Peter finished negotiations with the Archenlanders early in the day so that he could dedicate his time to appeasing the demanding Tarkaan. He and the ambassadors walked away from the conference table as faithful allies and prosperous trade partners. Queen Susan charmed Bor and Borin into staying on for a few days as guests, and they soon became personal friends to the monarchy of Narnia. The discussion with Calormen, however, was not so successful.

Jazkar Tarkaan lounged on the plush couch in his quarters, casting a disdainful look at the rich velvet hangings that adorned the room. He considered them quite nondescript compared to the luxurious trappings that his Tisroc offered him in the palace. As for the Kings of Narnia, they were wasting their resources on his slaves. Jazkar thought very little of his servants. He had brought many of them along for show only, especially the little barbarian girl he had gotten cheap in Tashbaan. She was a tiny runt of a child, barely suitable for the simple labor that Jazkar put her to. But the Tarkaan thought that he would look even grander and more impressive in the eyes of Narnia when they saw that he kept one of their own blood in his service.

Queen Lucy knocked on Elenie's door, opening it carefully at a soft voice allowing admittance. The servant girl was sitting on a spindly wooden chair by the bedside table, diligently stitching a golden fringe on a purple silk handkerchief. She leapt up as Lucy entered, stowing the needle and thread in a patched sewing box under the bed. "Milady," she said timidly, dropping into a curtsey. Lucy smiled sadly as she surveyed Elenie's patched dress. "Come on," the queen said, beckoning to her friend. "Let's see if we can find you something nicer to wear."

Lucy threw open the door to her wardrobe, rummaging through the drawers and flicking through the garments. Elenie could only look on in wonder as a snowy white shift and a gown of soft rose pink were selected. After slipping into the clothes, she sat at Lucy's dressing table and brushed her blond tresses until they gleamed gold in the sunlight. "If my lord saw this," she whispered, meeting her own gaze in the mirror, "he'd think I stole them."

"He sounds like an perfect beast to me," said Lucy matter-of-factly. "Besides, I'll stay with you and explain it to him if he comes." Elenie smiled as the two girls began their descent down the spiral staircase.

Ambassadors Bor and Borin were dining at the breakfast table when Lucy and Elenie trotted into the room. King Peter nodded at his younger sister, pleased that she had found a friend so soon. But Borin glanced up and froze, his broad, friendly face paling slightly.

"My lord," said Lucy, "you look like you've seen a ghost." The ambassador shook his head, his usual ruddy color returning. "I'm so sorry," he said, "but your chum looks terribly similar to my own wife, deceased for many years. May I ask your name, little one?"

"Elenie," the servant girl answered, and he looked on her kindly and gave her a sweet. "Such a striking resemblance," he sighed, and his brother clasped his shoulder sympathetically.

"How did she die, my lord?" asked Lucy, reaching up and taking the man's hand in a childish yet endearing gesture.

"She died giving birth to our firstborn," Borin answered, smiling down at the compassionate girl. "Unfortunately, our daughter passed away with her. I remember the midwife coming out with the baby covered by a blanket. I never asked for the child's return, so a assume that she was buried by the nurse." He gave Elenie a last look before she curtseyed and left the room with Lucy.

"What a sad story," said the queen as they walked down the beach later that afternoon. "It's the kind you hear in fairytales. But in books the baby is always secretly alive and later returned to the parents."

"I don't think that could happen this time," replied Elenie mournfully, kicking up sand. Suddenly she turned to face Lucy. "The funny thing is," she said thoughtfully, "I remember one thing that happened before I was sold. A woman was holding my hand and pulling me through the crowd in Tashbaan. She was dressed in an apron and hid her face with a shawl because her skin was white. At first I thought she was my mother, but then she sold me to the slave trader."

Lucy waded out into the warm shallows and paused, seawater lapping around her ankles. "You don't think that she could have been the midwife?" she said quietly. "And you—the baby?"

"I don't know," whispered Elenie, "I wish." The two girls stood side by side up in silence, drinking in the flavored breeze and the taste of salt it left on their lips.


	5. In Narnia and Beyond

Disclaimer: Same as last time.

Elenie left her friend to go back to work around noon. Lucy retreated into the silence of her room and paced up and down impatiently, finally deciding to pull some royal strings and find out more about the servant girl's background.

The youngest queen sat at her writing desk and began composing a letter to the Narnian ambassador in Tashbaan. It asked the ambassador to send out some of his men to inquire about a white child sold some years before. The slave traffic in that area was very extensive, so traders tended to keep excellent sales records. Also, barbarian slaves were quite rare, making it possible to track one with the help of the records. Lucy had high hopes that whatever information the ambassador might acquire could help her learn about Elenie's past and perhaps lead the way back to the girl's family.

The letter was sent with the fastest messenger Narnia could offer. Lucy soon received a polite return note and, more importantly, copies of the slave records in the years she had requested. She was not that interested in the sums and figures that had been transcribed, but each documentation of a sale included a physical description of the slave and the name of the original salesperson. Lucy skimmed through the papers, finally pausing on one notation. It described a girl of four years from Archenland with white blond hair and blue eyes. The person who sold her to the trader was named Midwife Nona Fletcher. Lucy's heart leapt in triumph as she grabbed the sheet and rushed to find Elenie and Ambassador Borin.

All of the ambassadors and the older kings and queen of Narnia were conferring in the scarlet meeting chamber, poring over documents on the table. Their heads jerked up as Lucy burst in, dragging Elenie by one hand and waving the record in the other. Ambassador Jazkar arched an eyebrow in a maddening mockery of politeness. "Have you no respect, High King?" he asked smoothly, striding over and grabbing Elenie's arm. "That your Queen should act like my slave is her own charge?" The servant girl veiled her eyes behind thick lashes as she bowed before her master with her face to the floor.

"I do not think that Queen Lucy is stealing your servants, Tarkaan," said Bor, stepping around the prostrate child and plucking the manuscript from Lucy's hand. His face shone suddenly as he read the names on the sheet. Wordlessly he turned and handed it to his brother, pointing. Borin's eyes glittered as he bent and gently helped Elenie to her feet. Jazkar sprang forward and snatched the record from Bor's hand, scanning it briefly before sneering, "So my slave has some relation to you, my lord, does she not?"

Before Borin could react, the Tarkaan took Elenie by the wrist and pulled her away. She strained against the iron grip of his dark fingers, tears streaming from her sky blue eyes. Finally she stopped, looking like a limp porcelain doll held by a greedy child.

"You would not return a missing daughter to her father, my lord?" said King Edmund, stepping forward suddenly. His dark brow was furrowed in anger as he glared at Jazkar. "A daughter who has been missing for almost eight years?"

"I purchased this girl," said the Tarkaan icily. "If I am to release her, she must be bought and paid for, like any other slave, daughter or not."

"Name your price," said Borin, his eyes like flint. His hands were curled into fists at his tubby sides.

"One hundred crescents," Jazkar said delicately, tapping a finger to his thin lips. "No less."

Borin's hard eyes widened. An ambassador's salary only went so far, and this was far beyond the mark.

King Peter leapt to his feet. "My lord Tarkaan," he growled, his voice low and deadly, "you can not have bought Elenie for more than fifteen crescents in the first place."

"A profit must be made," answered Jazkar. "She has certain value, being the only fair one of all my slaves."

Peter said softly, "We are a nation that treats animals like people. We will have nothing to do with a nation that treats people like animals."

Susan rose quietly, her eyes filling. She gently pulled off her earrings and set them on the table in front of Jazkar. They were fine gold tinted pearls, worth a month of the average farmer's wage.

Lucy removed the gold chain hung with diamond and sapphire drops from around her neck and placed it by the earrings. Peter pulled a small knife inlaid strapped with jeweled red leather from his belt and lay it on the other offerings. Edmund seemed to be undergoing an internal struggle. Finally he slipped his signet ring from his finger and flung it on the table.

Even Jazkar looked surprised as he lifted the ring and examined it. It was a heavy gold piece with the Narnian crest, a lion within a crown, inlaid into the metal in every kind of the finest gemstone. Emerald vines branched off from the crest and spiraled around the band, alight with bejeweled blossoms. Edmund had received the ring at his coronation as a thanks for breaking the Witch's wand during battle. He treasured it lovingly, for it reminded him of the first time he had truly won the trust and affection of the Narnians.

The worth of all the Narnian riches equaled well over a hundred crescents. Jazkar scooped up the jewelry and stormed from the castle, his flock of attendants at his heels. The Archenland ambassadors, their hosts, and all of the other courtiers leaned out the windows to watch as he left, cheering silently to finally see the back of him. Afterwards, Edmund said that seeing Borin embracing Elenie and taking her home was worth all the signet rings in Narnia and beyond.

The End


End file.
